el amor de Inglaterra 2p
by natsuss panda
Summary: la G8 se sorprendió que Inglaterra, el rey del rosadito y los cupcake, tendría a alguien que este realmente enamorado de el ¿quien seria esta persona que para su desgracia se enamoro de un loco? "el amor de Inglaterra 2p"
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: ¿Quién?

Era un día muy nublado los cuervos chillaban y el sol se escondía entre las nueves, lamentablemente había una reunión de G8 a punto de comenzar, las conversaciones eran muy serias entre una nación a otra…

- Después soñé que estaba capitano bueno, estaba sin polera, tan sexy y luego el muy imbécil me despertó, que desgracia más grande

- Comprendo lo que paso Italia pero ¿porque llegaron tan temprano tu y Alemania? , normalmente llega horas más tarde de lo citado

- A eso es porque capitano vio a Inglaterra comprando flores negras y bueno no dio...

Al decir esto todos los miembros del grupo pusieron mucha atención, América dejo de comer su ensalada, Francia dejo de conversaba con Canadá y Rusia dejo de pensar en cómo matar al trió báltico, ninguno lo podía creer que el rey del los colores chillones compraría flores negras eso era raro incluso para el ingles, por sus cabezas pasaban muchas ideas desde la razón de comprar flores hasta ser un villano que destruiría el mundo, cuando alguien rompió el silencio

- Lo que dice Italia es verdad lo vi comprando rosas negras, nótese NEGRAS en la esquina de la calle y bueno nos dio curiosidad y lo seguimos

- O bravo hicieron lo más inteligente y ¿Qué vieron? da

- Bueno se nos perdió el rastro- dijo Alemania un poco avergonzados

- Fue mi culpa, me distraje con el trasero del capitano

- Me dijiste que fue por un gato

- Mentí wuajajajja

- Bueno al final Italia y yo nos aburrimos de buscarlo y llegamos más temprano de lo ocurrido

- Mm no será que…

- Yo digo a que ese sicótico va hacer un hechizo para invocar a este comunista de nuevo

- Oigan creo que …

- Que chistoso capitalista podrías ser humorista ahora da

- Oigan manadas de imbéciles…

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Canadá, bueno no importa váyanse a la mierda

- No es eso, creo que el imbécil sicópata está enamorado

- ¿Qué quiere decir Francia?- dijo Japón levantando una ceja y muy fastidiado por la conversación

- Que el sicópata come magdalenas se enamoro y compro esas patéticas y treticas flores para ese no sé, su "terroncito de azúcar" como lo diría el

Todo le encontraron razón al francés, no había otra explicación para comprar flores, de un minuto a otro el mundo se paro, nadie comprendía lo que pasaba, ósea que Inglaterra estaba enamorado, todos creían que los mayas se equivocaron y el fin del mundo iba a suceder en ese mismo instante

- Mm ahora que lo pienso…

- Otro chiste, guau el capitalista piensa que gracioso

- Cállate de una punetera vez maldito comunista, lo que iba a decir es que el rosadito no llega, eso es raro, ya que, siempre llega temprano para fastidiarme con mi forma de vestirme o dibujar unicornios en las hojas de la mesa

- Tal vez Inglaterra, con su nueva pareja están haciendo cosas cursi como cortando flores, toman te- Francia se imagino cada escena más rosadita que la anterior- arggg que asco, además ¿Quién podría estar con él?, ningún ser de este planeta, digo de esta galaxia podría querer estar con el

- Y si la magdalena con patas…

Antes que Japón terminara su frase la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un Inglaterra muy sonriente (más de lo normal) hasta el punto que su sonrisa casi parecía de sicópata, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar frente a la situación (aunque estaban acostumbrados a ese comportamiento, siempre les daba miedo igual), era muy sospechoso que Inglaterra este comprando flores negras, porque ese no es su color favorito, incluso mucha veces fastidiaba a Japón por usar el color en su ropas y que además este sonriendo de esa forma, para esa sonrisa significaba dos cosa, primera que recién mato a alguien y la segunda hizo algo que a él y solo a él le gustaba, es que ¿el infierno subirá? ¿Rusia dejara de ser tan sarcástico? ¿América dejara su bate de beisbol con clavos? ¿Alemania se confesara a Italia? ¿Italia dejara de ser pervertido? ¿Francia se enamorara? ¿Japón no le gustara el anime hentai? Todo estaba al revés en este mundo.

- ¿Qué les pasa?, les traje cupcake, yo se que les gustan

- Aleja eso de mi maldito drogadicto además ¿Por qué llegaste tarde Inglaterra? – Japón quería desviar a toda costa la pregunta del ingles

- A eso es porque…

- Porque… que Inglaterra haciendo cochinada cursi con tu amante

- ¿what? – Inglaterra estaba muy sonrojado –yo no te engañaría, jamás mi amor, yo solo te amo a ti, tu eres mi sol y mis estrellas… me demore porque estaba cocinando, si eso estaba cocinando cupcake

- Eso no es cierto idiota, Alemania y Italia te vieron comprando flores negras, que no son del gusto de Francia y jamás las tendrías en tu casa ¿para que eran?- dijo América por mientras sacaba su bate de beisbol por si tenía que torturar al ingles

- Eso no es cierto yo-yo no he comprado flores de ese color, lo odio- el ingles pensó por un momento- si lo-lo odio, es tan-tan plano, tann fuera de moda jejejje (risa nerviosa)- ahora Inglaterra parecía un tomate de España

- Pero capitano y yo te vimos claramente magdalena con patas

- Tal vez se confundieron mi querido Italia, como puedes decir eso si tu siempre se te desvía la mirada para tu amorcito alemán, además yo comprando flores pfff ¿Para quién las compraría?

- A ver ya te dijimos que sospechamos que eran para tu amante da

- Pobre de Rusia se siente tan solo sin su amor China

- Bueno me gustaría que este aquí da porque es el único cuerdo que conozco da

- Oigan no desviamos del tem…

- Otro bastardo que me cae mal, el muy imbécil cree que es mi hermano, el muy maldito y gracias a kami-sama que no fue incluido a este grupo porque tiene una economía diferente

- Oigan simios con poco cerebro no desviamos del tem…

- Exacto Japón tiene razón, por eso mereces un premio, un maravilloso cupcake hecho por mí - dijo Inglaterra para desviar el tema y ofreció al asiático uno de sus cupcake, quien lo lanzo por la ventana más cercana para no morir por envenenamiento

- Malditos sordos

Así se pasaron tres horas discutiendo de porque China no estaba, por que América era tan gordo y asqueándose el penetrante olor a humo producto del cigarrillo de Francia hasta que…

- Bien creo que la reunión no fue muy happy que digamos, así que adiós mis queridos y les dejo mis cupcake - y se fue Inglaterra dejando una estela de humo y a sus compañeros muy confundidos

- Si claro como si nos comiéramos esa comida envenenada , ahora que lo pienso,¿ no íbamos a preguntar a Inglaterra por la flores tan raras? da

- Se nos escapo, ese bastardo, pero cuando lo tenga lo a machacare como nunca en su vida

- Creo que lo mejor es preguntar otro día sobre el asunto, vámonos Italia que tenemos que hacer algo en la casa

- Capitano que atrevido, sé que me deseas tanto pero no digas esas cosas en publico

- Pero no me refería a eso, necesito tu ayuda para sacar toda la mugre que mi hermano trajo a mi casa

- Si claro, capitano yo quería hacer otras cosa (sonrisa pervertida) entonces por lo menos cárgame, que me hiciste correr como nunca en mi vida

- No hare eso, porque siempre termina mal, manoseando como de costumbre

- Nada de manoseos enfrente de mí, ni besitos ni abracitos además solo nos queda hacer una cosa… ESPIAR al sicópata adicto al rosa

- ¿Por qué da?

- Porque estoy aburrido y me da curiosidad quien puede aguantar al sicópata, para que nos entregue su infinita sabiduría para aguantarlo

bubueno este fic, es el mismo de el amor de Inglaterra, solo que otros colore, otras personalidades, otras perspectivas


	2. Chapter 2 comenzando la mision

Capitulo 2 comenzando la misión

Después que se fue Inglaterra de la reunión de la G8, empezaron a pensar cómo podían espiar al ingles sin que sospechara nada, ya que, es el país de James Bonds (aunque ese espía era muy torpe e imbécil, era un espía), para eso requirieron llamaron a la nación más antigua (Rusia solo tuvo que sacar su tubería ensangrentada).

- Bueno Rusia me dijo que Alemania e Italia vieron al adicto del opio comprando flores de un color partícula creo que me dijo que eran negras ¿verdad? - todos asistieron con la cabeza- no creen que solo las compro para, no sé, decorar su casa, piensen que él está bastante loco, incluso para este universo

- También pensaba así anciano imbécil pero cuando el sicótico amante del rosa llego y se lo preguntamos directamente, el estaba muy nervioso, su actitud era muy sospechosa, estaba más raro de lo inusual

- Oye Alemania tengo hambre, quiero comer algo, preferente pasta- dijo Italia golpeando repetidamente el hombro del alemán

- Ahhhh que molestas Italia, cuando me dejaras de molestar, no piensas que tu comportamiento me aburre

- QUIERO COMER AHORA- el italiano seguía golpeando a Alemania

- Ahhhhh ¿Por qué no primero vamos a comer y después discutimos como vamos a hacer con el tema de Inglaterra?, para que Italia me deje de molestar

- ¿Por qué? A mí me parece más interesante verte sufriendo que el tema del ingles

- muchas gracias Japón por tu comentario

- De nada Alemania

- Me gustaría una ensalada, tanto pensar me ha dado hambre

- Aunque comas ensaladas, sigues gordo capitalista da

- No soy gordo comunista, solo que un verdadero villano necesita huesos fuertes como los míos para patear traseros

- Claro capitalista, pero yo desde mi país veo tu inmensa barriga da

- No peleen, que les pongo un escorpión vivo en sus débiles gargantas - dijo China con fastidio por toda la cara- todos ustedes mocosos me llamaron cuando empezaba a desayunar y como pensé que alguien se había muerto, vine corriendo para no perderme el espectáculo pero no era para una estupidez relacionada con el ingles, vayamos a comer

- China el capitalista empezó, deberías ponerle un escorpión

- Oigan…

- Debemos ir al mc Donalds y pedir el menú vegetariano

- Escuchen imbéciles…

- ¿Quién eres?

- Creo que esto es un maldito deja vu- Canada estaba arto que nadie lo viera, aunque a vez le gustaba por que podía pasar desapercibido o podría matarlos sin que se dieran cuenta o también vengarse de su hermano en diferentes ocasiones, no le importo el tema de Inglaterra , Canada sabía que el ingles estaba loco y todo lo que hacía era una locura, así que no le importo y se fue de la reunión sin que los otros se dieran cuenta

- Ni lo sueñes que comería comida de tan mala cálida América, incluso sus ensaladas son artificiales

- Si Francia-nissan tiene razón comamos algo mejor más refinado y elegante como la pasta, para poder unirlos en un beso- miro de reojo a su capitano, este desvió la mira muy avergonzado

- Ya entendimos que te obsesionas con este alemán mocoso pervertido

- Claro, como tú no puedes decir indirectas a Rusia, te quejas ¿verdad?

- Mocoso no sabes que estás hablando, yo no le digo indirectas a Rusia, yo se lo digo en la cara ¿verdad Rusia?

- Da

- Bien creo que al frente hay un restaurante, cada uno pedirá lo que quiera, tenemos un lapso de una hora para comer y debemos ver bien la cuenta porque cada uno pagara lo que comió- dijo Alemania con severidad

- Alemania tranquilo yo puedo pagar por todo- el nipón se ofreció

- ¿Enserio Japón?

- No, no es verdad, no pagare nada, que otro page por mi

- Maldito mocoso, te ordeno que pagues por todos

- Jamás imbécil, tu no me mandas, además quedare en banca rota por estos dos- indicando a Italia y América

- Por mi no te preocupes, que mi caballero alemán pagara por mi ¿verdad?

- No, ni lo sueñes

- Que egoísta

- Silencio y vallamos de una vez da

Así los 7 de la G8 mas China fueron a comer al restaurante del frente, Rusia se sentó primero y le indico a China que se sentara al lado de él, el chino se sentó muy seductoramente mirando al ruso, por mientras Alemania (muy sonrojado) fue tirado a sentarse con Italia, al otro lado estaba Japón, el nipón saco su cámara para registrar (por si acaso) algunas escenas un poco cofyaoicof o vergonzosa para chantajearlos a su gusto, en el caso de América revisaba el menú y Francia, buen Francia estaba atormentando a una pobre chiquilla, llamándola fea y cosas parecidas, hasta que la hizo llorar. Cuando por fin terminaron de comer todos se pasaban la cuenta porque nadie quería pagar por los demás, sin previo aviso Japón se fue corriendo seguido por el italiano y el alemán, detrás de estos estaba América y Francia, quedando solo China y Rusia

- Mi querido Chima podrías pagar por mi da

- Ni pensarlo Rusia

- Nos quedamos solos con la cuenta y el mozo nos está viendo da

- No te preocupes Rusia déjamelo a mi

- Señor mozo no queremos pagar la cuenta, usted pagara por nosotros o le pongo un escorpión en la garganta

- Yo-yo no tengo-go por que pagar- tartamudeaba el pobre mozo, quien estaba muy asustado por la imagen terrorífica del chino

- Bien sacare el escorp… RUSIA SE ME QUEDARON TODOS MIS ESCORPIONES, rápido golpéalo con tu tubería

Así Rusia golpeo al mozo, dejándolo inconsciente, las dos naciones huyeron del lugar dejando en shock y asustados a todos los presentes del restaurante

- bueno ya comimos, ahora decidir el futuro de Inglaterra- Francia se froto las malos como un villano de la televisión, quería saber cómo alguien podría ser la pareja del odioso de su vecino, en realidad tenía muchacuriosidad

- mmm podríamos acorralarlo entre todos y después lo torturamos hasta que nos digan- dijo el alemán

- Alemania creo que es muy simple, debe ser algo más elaborado- dijo Japón

- Tengo un plan – los ojos de América se iluminaron con malicia- wuajajajjajaj

- Creo que ya no me gusta da

- Bien como el villano que soy, me infiltrare en la casa del imbécil lo golpe unas cuantas vez, y como fui su hermanito me dirá lo que quiero

- Ese es tu plan mocoso

- Yo digo que le cortemos la cara ¿verdad capitano?

- Creo que no viene al caso Italia

- Nadie quiere que utilice mis cuchillos

- Tengo una idea

- Enserio ¿Cuál es Japón?

- Podríamos espiar a la magdalena con patas desde fuera de su casa y ver dónde va el muy maldito

- Japón tiene razón

- Por fin el mocoso piensa

- Bravo quedémonos todos los días viendo que hace y que se quemen nuestros ojos por el color rosa chillón de esa horrible casa da

- Creo que el imbécil que le gusta el anciano tiene razón

- ¿Qué me dijiste da?

- Que eres la pareja del anciano- Rusia miro desafiante a Japón- ¿quieres pelea?

- Paren con esa estúpida discusión

- A si yo digo que Francia debería ir a la casa del drogadicto y saber cuando tenga una cita da

- Pero que yo…- Francia nunca quería ir de nuevo a esa casa que parece circo

- Es la mejor opción, vamos Francia-nissan yo se que tu puedes

- Dices eso porque no quieres ir tu

- Por supuesto, que se sacrifique otro

- Bien ire yo pero le costara caro a ustedes

- ¿Por qué? Da

- Porque no hare nada mas

- Bien creo que deberíamos ponerle nombre a esta misión

- Lo dices tú porque se te ocurrió o porque esperas que otro diga el nombre da

- Si tengo un nombre ajam " los ultra villanos"

- Que fome capitalista

- Y que se te ocurre a ti comunista

- Los rojos

- Me gusta se queda, eres tan inteligente Rusia

- Gracias Chin…

- Me opongo, todo lo que le guste al anciano me desagrada

- Maldito mocoso

- Bueno como Japón y yo somos tan creativos (le pusieron el nombre a su grupo) nosotros decidiremos, y bien Japón como nos llamaremos

Creo que podíamos nombrarle "el amor de Inglaterra" 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 : ejecutando la misión

Como se quedaron de acuerdo(o le obligaron a hacerlo), Francia fue a la casa de Inglaterra para saber si tenía una cita fijada o para ver si hay indicios del amante del ingles , llego a casa que era de un color rosa chillón con tejas color celeste chillo, hermoso espectáculo si se agrega los arboles secos sin hojas alrededor, toco la puerta un poco asqueado por que en esa tabla de madera había dibujitos de unicornios de colores, escucho que alguien se aproximaba para abrir la puerta y por fin se escucho el chillido de esta al abrirse.

- Buenos día… a eres tu mi amor ¿Cómo estás? No puedes estar sin mi verdad- Inglaterra esta tan feliz que abrazaba tan fuerte al francés que no se dio cuenta que este no lo estaba correspondiendo

- Imbécil suéltame, no seas tan pegote

- Pero es que yo te amo mucho mi francés

- Me amas tanto que tienes un amante

- Son celos lo que escucho de tu linda boca

- No estás negando que tienes un amante

- Sabes que, mejor pasa honey

- Me arrepentiré de esto mas tarde

- Que dijiste honey

- Me podrías trae unos cupcake

- Mi amor, nunca me los pides, sabia que te gustaban, te traeré un monton, esperame aquí siiiiiiiiii – Francia vio que se iba el ingles

- Aachh como pude decir eso, que asco, bueno todo para matar mi aburrimiento

Francia busco en el escritorio del ingles, solo hayo documentos, libros de Sherlock Holmes (un mul malvado detective que mataba a sus clientes), películas de James Bonds, contratos muy diversos con dibujos de conejitos, una foto de él con corazones

- Que mierda de foto es peor que Rusia con China

En Rusia

- Achuuuuu da ¿Qué fue eso? Da – dijo Rusia por mientras que peleaba con Letonia quien tenía una cita con Bielorrusia

- Hermano no lo lastime, por favor

- Preferirá estar en el infierno que ser tu novio- Rusia saco su tubería

- Hermano nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Volviendo a la casa de Inglaterra

- Nooooooooooo

- ¿Qué fue eso? Creí escuchar el lamento de a Biolerusia, tal vez fue solo mi imaginación, bueno seguiré buscando pistas, pistas, damn pirate que esconde su amor

Francia por mientras se quejaba saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió, inhalando el humo de este, por mientras que lo hacia se percato de un pequeño calendario que sobresalía de un cajón, en el calendario estaba encerrado una fecha determinada con muchos corazones negros y rosados

- Wuajajjajaj Inglaterra no escondió muy bien sus huellas- Francia apagando el cigarro

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? – llego Inglaterra con algunos cupcake con corazones de mazapán

- Nada, nada

- Bien come unos cupcake, los prepare especialmente para ti

- Jamás comería esas cosas

- Pero tu…

- Jamás dije wuajajajja, mejor me voy, adiós imbécil- Francia se tiro por la ventana

- Igual te amo, mi amor- Inglaterra tenía un pañuelo blanco despidiéndose del francés

Al llegar a su casa tomo el teléfono y llamo a América

- Hello, la casa del villano ¿Quién es?

- América, soy yo

- eres tu Francia ¿Qué quieres?

- Descubrí cuando el sicópata tiene una cita

- Enserio que genial, la misión va muy bien

- Si llama a los demás

- Bien, dejalo a mi

- Adiós

- Bye bye

- Seguro que lo hare, ridículo francés-dijo América cuando colgó el teléfono y siguió jugando con su playstation

Francia colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a un sillón prendiendo otro cigarro

- Te atrapare Inglate… que acabo de hacer ese tondo americano, no le va avisar a nadie, es más egoísta, yo ya hice mi parte, ahora les toca sufrir a otros llamare a Japón

- Moshi, moshi

- A hola Japón, tengo nuevas pistas, supe su siguiente encuentro

- Oh que felicidad

- No tienes que ser sarcástico

- Bien, bien que quieres que haga

- Llama a tus amiguitos del eje y les avisas

- Pero yo gastare din…

- No importa adiossss- corto el Francia antes que se opusiera el nipón

- Bien ahora llamar a Rusia- Francia decía esto por mientras marcaba el numero del ruso

- Привет da

- Hola Rusia, tengo la fecha

- Que maravilla da

- Otro sarcástico

- Me esperas un poco

- Porqu…- en la otra línea se escuchaba

- Maldito Rusia, quiero a tu hermana ¿y que?- letonia gritaba

- Nunca debiste decir eso renacuajo

- Hermano no lo hagas por favor

- Rusia yo mejor me voy, avísale a China

- Espera Francia da, solo mato a un mosquito

- Adiós, adiossss- Francia colgó- que miedo tener de cuñado a Rusia

A la semana siguiente, todos estaban muy ansiosos (pero no los demostraban) por el gran día que se iba a ejecutar la operación "el amor de la magdalena con patas" (le cambiaron el nombre porque querían insultarlo), todos estaban reunidos detrás de un arbusto (que no les cubrir totalmente) al frente de la casa del ingles, esperando y esperando a que saliera este, pero nunca salió…

- Estoy aburrido, que te parece si jugamos a algo, yo digo que golpear sus cabezas con mi bate

- Cuenta que yo te acuchille América

- No tienes sentido del humor Italia

- Silencio quiero saber el secreto del imbécil rosa, tal vez no sea un ella, es un él, la segunda opción es más probable porque ese maldito es un afeminado y eso seria cofyaoicof, por ende, un artículo que pueda vender o chantajear a mi gusto, así que NO LO ARRUINEN CON SUS ESTUPIDECES

- Japón si yo te ayudo me darás un porcentaje de las ganancias

- Italia amigo mío, ni lo sueñes

- Cállate mocoso, que hay salió

Como dijo China salió Inglaterra, bueno iba como siempre lo ven, con su típica camisa color celeste, con su chaleco si manga color rosa chillón que el mismo tejió, con ese listón enorme color celeste y bueno los pantalones que siempre era lo más normal de su vestimenta.

- Tenía la leve impresión que me iba a sorprender

- Yo creí que me iba a dar miedo, pero eso no existe para mi ¿verdad capitano?

- Bien es hora de seguirlo…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: siguiendo al sospechoso

Después de muchas discusiones entre las naciones empezaron a seguir a Inglaterra (arrastrando con ellos el arbusto), el ingles compro nuevamente flores negras y también compro un paquete de te nativo de su país, en la esquina de su casa, luego tomo un taxi.

- Genial el loco tomo un taxi ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

- No te preocupes da Alemania también llamo a un taxi

- Por fin hace algo útil

- Dijiste algo malo a mi capitano maldito chino

- Dejen de pelear

- Francia mejor deja de fumarte 4 cajetillas da

- Ya mejor súbanse al taxi- el alemán abrió la puerta del auto

Así las 8 naciones se subieron al taxi, Francia felizmente se sentó de copiloto, de allí pudo ver el espectáculo de los asientos de atrás con los países de protagonistas, China estaba entado en el regazo de Rusia ambos estaban muy contentos porque se podían abrazar sin que los demás dijeran que era asqueroso como decía el francés, al lado de la parejita feliz estaba Alemania muy avergonzado y molesto porque el italiano se sentó encima de él, sin preguntarle y que además estaba abrazándolo como si nada imitando a Chin, por mientras Japón y América discutían por espacio y comodidad del último asiento que tuvieron que compartir, si no fuera por la mirada de les-voy-a-matar-si-siguen-discutiendo de Italia del Norte, el nipón y el norteamericano hubieran sacado sus armas y empezado una batalla adentro del taxi

- Siga a ese ta…

- No, como soy el villano debo decirlo yo aja, siga a ese taxi wuajajjajaj

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? América

- Eres estúpido o que da

- Cállate comunista y si quería que, ¿tú me vas a callar?

- Cállense de una vez mocosos

- Capitano deberíamos estar a si por siempre y para siempre

- Nein, igual estoy incomodo

- Igual te gusta que este así ¿no?

- Cállate Italia

- Estas cómodo China

- Por supuesto Rusia, siempre estoy cómodo así

- Mierda no puedo sacar mi cámara para tomar fotos y venderlas a las fujoshis

Luego de recorrer algunas calles y que el taxi de Inglaterra parara, el taxi súper cargado también paro, después de ver que el ingles se bajara del auto y comenzara a dar brincos como si fuera caperucita roja, también se bajaron las 8 naciones

- ¿Porque estamos en aeropuerto?

- No es obvio Alemania

- Siempre me tienes que molestar Japón

- Por supuesto somos amigos

- Enserio

- No

- Ya ya, Japón deja de molestar al capitano

- Gracias Italia

- Deja que se le pase la rabieta y le sigues molestando

- Tan considerado como siempre Italia

- Solo por ti capitano

- Paren con sus cursilería y busquen al fenómeno

- Allí

- Donde América

- Allí hay unos hermosos bates que quiero comprar hace rato

- Mocoso idiota, pensé que viste al sospechoso

- Ya lo encontré da

- ¿Dónde Rusia?

- Allí da

Donde indicaba Rusia, estaba Inglaterra mirando su reloj, sucesivamente y arreglándose el cabello a cada rato (ese gesto lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso), se acercaron un poco mas remplazando el arbusto por una maceta de palmera, vieron a Inglaterra saludando a alguien que no se distinguía bien por la lejanía que se encontraba.

- Espero que sea algo interesante o si no los mato mocosos

- A mí me da igual, solo quiero saber cómo esa persona aguanta a ese imbécil

- ¿Qué haces Japón?

- Por fin puedo sacar mi cámara wuajjaaj

- Ya va a chantajear, pero no te ayudare porque me dijiste que no me vas a dar la mitad del dinero

- Italia ¿Cuándo he hecho eso?

- Nunca

- exacto

Las 8 naciones se acercaron aun mas, junto con su fiel maceta para esconderé detrás de ella y por fin vieron el acompañante del ingles, era una chica como de 19 años, cabello largo de color negro recogido por dos coletas, ojos color fucsia y su piel era un color blanca como la leche, la joven era muy delgada y llevaba un vestido lleno de encaje y vuelitos (imagínese los típicos vestidos de lolitas góticas) de color negro y fucsia

- ¿Quién es ella?, con razón está con el loco de los cupcake, tan solo verla ya es rara

- Maldición

- ¿Qué pasa Japón? Da

- Pensé que podía tomar una foto acusadora o que podía chantajear, pero nada de nada, no puedo hacer nada con esta porquería

- Yo ubico a esa rara, creo que ya la he visto

- Es Chile, América hiciste un TLC con ella- dijo el Alemán

- Ya recordé, es la loca que me soborno con ensaladas, para que le comprar cobre, maldición ella está bien loca, anda en sintonía con el imbécil

- Recuerdo que ella era una colonia de España, pobre recuerdo cuando me dijo que porque conquisto esa tierra, le daban dolor de cabeza- Francia sonrió malvadamente – pero España odia que toquen a sus ex colonias, sobre todo ese drogadicto, ¿que pasaría si llamo a España?

- Oye Francia no hagas eso

- Y por que Alemania

- Porque yo la quiero mucho

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE DIJISTE CAPITANO COMO QUE ESA RARITA LA QUIERES, TU ERES MIO NO DE ELLA, maldita la matare, le cortare el cuello y así nunca más sabrás de ella- Italia ya estaba sacando sus bisturí, su fiel arma para tortura a los que osan en tocar al alemán

- no es lo que piensan, ella es mi amiga, me da cerveza por mientras espanta a mi hermano, que a todo esto, la pobre tiene que escuchar los sermones de Prusia

- ¿de verdad capitano?, bien por ahora no le hare nada pero le daré una advertencia uno de estos días

- Déjalo Italia a Alemania le gusta otra persona

- Eso no es cierto, Japón miente

- Es la verdad- Japón levanto ambas cejas molestando aun mas al alemán

- Silencio mocosos quiero escuchar

- China tiene razón da

Así todos los presentes empezaron a poner atención de la conversación entre el ingles y la chilena

- Y ¿Cómo has estado hanny?

- Bien, alejando a mis vecino de mis territorios pero bien y ¿tu Olioli como a estado tu vida?

- Bien hanny preparando cupcake muy sabrosos ¿sabes para quien son?

- Para quien

- Para ti hanny, tu eres la única que le gusta, se nota que tienes buen gusto

- Bueno Olioli tu cocinas muy bien

- Ahhhh gracias hanny- diciendo eso ambos se abrasaron tan fuerte que alrededor se veian mucho, pero muchos corazones

Las naciones escondidas, quedaron muy sorprendidos que alguien quiera al fenómeno come magdalenas y que además se coma su comida envenenada, o esa niña lo quiere mucho o esta igual de loca que el ingles

- Dios mis ojos queman- Francia se tiro al suelo- mucha cursilería para mi

- Que alguien los detenga, todos los están mirando bastante extraños

- no es para menos son los únicos felices de este lugar

Por mientras que los países escondidos, ayudaban a Francia a recuperarse, no se dieron cuenta que Chile se percato de la conversación

- Olioli, ¿Por qué esa maceta habla?

- No se hanny, tal vez me persiguieron esas feas hadas

- No te preocupes Olioli, iré a investigar- así Chile camino hasta llegar a la maceta

- Mmm, a hola ¿Qué hacen?

- Estamos espiando al sicópata- dijo América sin darse cuenta que le respondió a Chile, ya que, el estaba ocupado en ayudar al francés

- Ahhhh Olioli- Chile grito a Inglaterra para que se acercara- estaban espiando a un sicópata

- Mis queridos no deberían perseguir a un sicópata, son muy malos

- Imbécil te estamos espiando a ti- dijo Japón fastidiado de la situación

nota: a Inglaterra 2p lo torturan las hadas y por eso les tiene miedo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: sabiendo un poco más

- ¿Cómo que me espían mis queridos?- el ingles los miraba interrogante- yo no soy un sicópata ¿o sí?- Inglaterra ve a Francia recuperándose- mi amor esto, esto no es lo que crees

- ¿Qué dijiste? Imbécil- Francia por fin se estaba recuperando de toda la cursilería del encuentro

- Qué, que todo esto no debió pasar- empezó a llorar el pobre ingles

- Olioli ¿Por qué lloras?- Chile se acerco al fanático de los cupcake

- A mí me gustas Francia, pero también me gustas tú snif snif- empezó a llorar aun mas Inglaterra

- Oye estúpido a mi no me gustas y me da lo mismo tu vida amoro…- Francia iba a terminar de aclarar hasta que la chilena lo interrumpió

- A mí no me importa Olioli que también te guste Francia, si yo también puedo estar en tu corazón

- Snif de ¿verdad hanny?- dijo el ingles interrumpiendo su sollozo

- De verdad olioli- después de esta aclaración Inglaterra abrazo muy fuerte a la chilena

- Hanny eres la mejor

- No Olioli, tu eres el mejor

- Mucha cursilería para mí- el francés lo intento separa a la pareja que felizmente se estaba abrazando con muchos corazones alrededor

- Bien voy con hanny a un restauran, querido hermanito menor si quieres ir a mi casa ten cuidado con los muebles nuevos que recién compre, no quiero que pae lo mismo de la otra vez - América vio con fastidio al ingles

Flash back

Un día como cualquiera, cuando Inglaterra sacaba sus magdalenas del horno, sintió unos extraños ruidos en la ventana, de un minuto a otro aparecieron América con su fiel bate y Canada con un palo de hockey golpeándose y entrando a la sala del ingles, sin mayor esfuerzo rompieron todo lo que pasaba en su camino, incluso los muebles.

- Hanny ¿vamos?- indico el ingles

- Hay Olioli se me quedo algo ¿puedes adelantarte? Por favor- Chile puso una carita de cordero

- Claro hanny- así Inglaterra fue saltando por el camino a la salida

Cuando la chilena vio que se fue su amado, miro al francés y le dijo- Espero que no te acerques a mi Olioli ni si quiera pienses enamorarlo ni separarlo de mi, EL ES MIO y te diré solo una vez y espero que lo recuerdes siempre, si te acercas a él sabrás que está hecho mi moto sierra- cuando dijo esto último le puso una cara muy sádica, Francia le caía la gota de nerviosismo, el ha visto muchas guerras, tuvo que aguatar a su sicópata vecino, criar a Canada y ver a América cuando se enojaba pero nunca había sentido esa sensación que emanaba esa chica, era una mezcla de maldad, celos y mucha pero mucha azúcar

- Hanny apúrate- Inglaterra se devolvió y cuando la chilena escucho la voz del ingles su rostro cambio a una sonrisa de lo mas adorable

- Voy, voy Olioli- la chilena empezó a correr en dirección de su amado, cuando se iba Italia llego

- Oye rarita, espera tengo que decirte algo, OYE NO TE ACERQUES AL CAPITANO OYE!- Italia llego mucho después porque tuvo hambre y antes que Francia se desmayara fue con Alemania a comprar algo- y ¿qué te pasa Francia-nissan?

- Creo que he descubierto a un demonio tras mi cabeza- el francés estaba de piedra

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Japón quien después de descubrir al ingles, se empezó a aburri y empezó a tomar fotos a distancia de Alemania y Italia comprando, así podía chantajear a alguien y ese alguien seria el alemán

- Ahora ves cuando yo decía que me chantajeo- dijo América quien fue el único que presencio la amenaza

- ¿Dónde están Rusia y China?- dijo Alemania

- Se separaron de nosotros capitano, cuando íbamos a comprar- Italia puso cara pervertida- claro se fuero derechito al baño

- Eso no es verdad da- apareció Rusia detrás de las naciones y China a su lado

- Solo estábamos molestando a un gringo que llego- dijo China muy orgulloso

- Que graciosos son JA-JA-JA - América se rio mecánicamente

- Mucho da- Rusia sonrió ampliamente

- Bien creo que esta misión ya se termino, vamos capitano a nuestro hogar- Italia ya se iba cuando

- Nada de eso, esa rara me amenazo y no sé nada de ella, por ende, investigaremos sobre Chile

- ¿Todos?, yo ya me aburrí- dijo China fastidiado

- Yo me sacrifique en ir a la casa de la magdalena con patas a ver sobre la misión, es por eso que todos van a ayudarme- Francia ve tras suyo- incluyéndote América

- Rayos no quiero ir

- Bien esto vamos hacer, llamen a personas que sepan de ella y díganle que vengan- Francia se puso un poco pensativo- Japón ponle un nombre a esta operación

- Son 4000000 euros- el nipón extendió su mano al francés

- Si me ayudas te daré información para que chantajes a tu gusto- Francia entrecerró los ojos

- Bien solo lo hago por la información, haber, haber ya se, la llamaremos " conociendo a chile"- Japón dijo muy orgulloso

- Mejor "conociendo a la rarita"- dijo América al lado del japonés

Después de que cada nación llamara a sus conocidos para hablar de Chile, les dijeron que fuera a la casa del Alemán, quien se sacrifico (por una mirada rotunda de un italiano y además armas de otras 6 naciones) para el "casting" de ¿Cuánto sabes de Chile? , las ocho naciones se sentaron en una mesa larga y delante de esta mesa estaba una silla, Alemania tomo una simple hoja con algunos nombres

- Bien el primero es… ESPAÑA- apareció el español y se sentó en la única silla disponible

- ¿Qué quieren? – dijo España con voz monótona

- España ¿Cómo conociste a Chile?- dijo China sentado al lado del ruso- alguien no dijo que te daba dolor de cabeza

- Antes fue mi colonia- España puso una mueca- nunca debí conocerla, sobre todo a su madre, están empalagosa esa mujer, pueblo mapuche me perseguía para todos lados como una acosadora, que bueno que le di tanto miedo que nunca más la vi, pero Chile es otra cosa, aunque también es empalagosa sus hermanos dicen otras cosa, en mi opinión creo que esa niña es bipolar

- Gracias España- el japonés estaba un poco fastidiado por la situación pero quería la información que le daría el francés- ¿sabías que Chile está saliendo con el sicópata rosa?

- QUEEEE- fue la primera vez que las naciones veían al español hacer otro gesto que el seño fruncido, estaba tan enojado que tiro la silla- odio a esa mocosa, pero nadie se acerca a mi ex colonia ni siquiera ese loco, solo quiero que los mocosos sean infelices y lo están bien solos en su continente

- Guardias, traigan un sedante- Alemania grito y después de la orden llegaron dos guardias que tomaron al español

- Oigan que hacen sueltenmeeeeeeeee- así se llevaron a España

- Bien después de este percance ¿Quién sigue Italia?

- Oh que genial viene mi fratello

- No tenias que ser sarcástico Italia- dijo el alemán

- Cállate capitano- Romano se sentó si arrugar su chaqueta de diseñador- fratello ¿conoces a Chile?

- Si bueno, es una chica que no tiene sentido de la moda, osea, triple hello como una chica como ella puede usar atuendos que pasaron de moda hace millones de años atrás

- Mmm gracias por tu maravilloso comentario de la moda Italia del Sur da- dijo Rusia muy sarcásticamente- el siguiente da

- Esto apesta - entro México saludando a los presente

- Hello encantador México- saludo América al recién llegado

- Cállate gringo pervertido

- Sé que te gusto- América levanto ambas cejas

- En tus sueños- dijo el mexicano fastidiado

- También estas hay México- América bajo sus gafas oscuras mostrando sus ojos

- Bueno, bueno cállense de una vez que no estamos de coqueteando entre naciones, bien México que ¿Qué sabes de Chile?- dijo el francés

- Ella es mi hermana, es muy adorable cuando quiere serlo, pero cuando muestra su lado oscuro es un demonio, ahora que lo pienso España siempre nos hacia competir entre nosotros como pelear hasta que el otro quedara inconsciente, cosas como esa, lo asombroso es que ella nunca participaba pero siempre ganaba al final ¿extraño?

- Extraño es que no te vienes conmigo a mi casa México- América puso una sonrisa pervertida

- Creo que eso fue todo, mejor me voy antes que me viole el gringo pervertido- así el mexicano se fue

- Miren que el mocoso se enamoro, mejor vamos más rápido que me aburro ¿Quién es el siguiente?- dijo China

- Perú da- por consiguiente Perú entro a la habitación junto con su llama

- Buenas tardes- saludo el peruano

- holi- saludo la llama

- ¿qué es eso? un animal que habla- Italia estaba en shock

- Es una llama se llama "cool llama", pero se está "cambiando de bando" estos días- Perú acariciando a su llama

- Como íbamos ¿Perú cuéntanos de Chile?- dijo Japón

- Solo existe dos palabras para describirla "ternura escalofriante "- dijo Perú muy serio

- ¿Por qué? -dijo el italiano interrogante

- Porque siempre hemos pensado con mis hermanos que es una nación débil y que le gusta cocinar y esas cosas, en un principio fue amable con todo pero por ejemplo, en mi caso, después creo que empezó a mostrar su verdadera cara y es muy malvada

- Gracias Perú por tu cooperación te puedes retirar- dijo el alemán

- Viene mi hermanito, es muy tímido ¿me puedo quedar aquí por él?- pregunto el peruano

- Bien quédate- Japón solo quería ver sus animes hentai e irse pero recordó (nuevamente) la información

- Con permiso- dijo el boliviano- hola hermano

- Hola Bolivia- Perú saludo a su hermano pequeño

- Bien Bolivia ¿Qué piensas de Chile?- América subió sus gafas oscuras observando al país Sudamericano, quien quedo en silencio mirando el suelo

- ¿Qué le sucede?- Italia pregunto un poco fastidiado por la demora

- Es que es un tema delicado para él- dijo Perú, quien se acerco a su hermano- tranquilo solo diles lo que piensas

- Snif yo snif ella snif es ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- el boliviano solo grito y grito y después de un rato se desmayo, todos los presentes se quedaron en shock por el acontecimiento

- Creo que lo llevare a un hospital, vamos cool llama- así el peruano tomo a Bolivia y se fue con su mascota

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Japón se pregunto

- No lo se da- el ruso le respondió

- Bien el siguiente es… ¿Prusia?- Alemania no quería ver a su hermano

- Hola hermanito, quería defender a esa pobre alma que todos cuestionan, Chile es muy buena, es la única que escucha mis salmos y recibe mis rosarios y biblias y me vende rosarios y biblias benditas del espíritu santo

- Prusia ¿sabes de dónde saca los rosarios y biblias que te vende?- pregunto el alemán a su hermano

- Ella me dijo en un manantial espiritual- Prusia dijo con emoción

- Son los mismo que Prusia le regala- dijo Alemania susurrando a Italia, el italiano solo afirmo con la cabeza

- A si, había este paquete en la entrada, es para ti Francia- el prusiano se acerco al francés y le entrego la caja correspondiente

- Haber que será- Francia abrió la caja y había un ratón muerto, el francés de inmediato cerro la caja y la tiro

- ¿Qué paso Francia?- pregunto el norteamericano

- Solo alguien de mal gusto me envió una broma- el francés se dio cuenta que había una carta

- Francia-nissan léela en voz alta- estaba emocionado el italiano

- Bien aquí voy

"querido mata parejas

Espero que te haya llegado tu regalo, si te acercas a MI OLIOLI estarás igual que ese ratón y te aplastare y te quemare y sufrías cada uno de todos los días de tu vida por acercarte a MI OLIOLI

PD: soy anónimo"

- ¿Quién será?- Prusia se pregunto por mientras se iba a rezar

- Yo tengo mis sospechas- Francia sabia quien exactamente era

- Creo que hemos terminado, ahhh por fin podre ver mi anime- Japón se empezó a parar de sus asiento

- No, queda uno más, una de las pocas personas cuerdas que conozco, Argentina

- Buenas tardes- dijo Argentina, su rostro no reflejaba nada de nada, incluso tenia la mirada muerta

- estas muero- pregunto el chino

- claro que no- Argentina se defendió

- pues lo pareces da- Dijo Rusia- ¿conoces a Chile?

- Si bueno, ella es mi vecina- dijo el argentino monótonamente

- Compartes mi dolor de tener a locos como vecino- Francia prendió un cigarro

- Ella es bastante rara, siempre va a mi casa a molestarme o esconder cosas, incluso estaba mirando cuando yo estaba durmiendo, eso es muy extraño

- Tal vez ella está enamorada de ti también, la magdalena con patas le gusta ella y Francia

- Me observa a la 1:00 de la madrugada, eso es bastante extraño, además no le gusto y lo he confirmado muchas veces, la otra vez me quiso matar por quitarle un poco de su territorio y después se hacia la inocente

- Creo que estamos con una bipolar

- No es bipolar, es bastante inteligente y manipuladora, cuando le conviene es inocente pero en realidad es muy sádica

Todas las naciones empezaban hacerse una idea de la chilena


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: los participantes saben la verdad

Con la pareja y mucho azúcar en el aire

Inglaterra llevo a su hanny a una cafetería inglesa (aunque dijo restaurante a ambos le gustaba mucho el azúcar, así que no resistieron en cambiar el plan he ir a la cafetería)

- Ohhhhh Olioli que lindo de tu parte invitarme a la cafetería ¿Cómo está tu pastelito de limón?- pregunto la chilena sobre lo que escogió el ingles, él había pedido un pastelito de limón y un jugo de frutilla, en cambio ella pidió un trozo de pastel de chocolate con malteada de chocolate

- Si esta rico, pero a mí me gustan las cosas más dulces-dijo Oliver un poco decepcionado por su pedido

- Y si voy a hablar con el chef y te lo cambian- Chile le sonrió dulcemente a su amado

- Pero…- Inglaterra iba a cuestionar la decisión de la chilena pero ella ya se iba a la cocina de la cafetería- hanny, espero que no le griten

En la cocina de la cafetería

- Oye niña no puedes estar acá- dijo el chef

- Disculpe, pero usted cocino esto- la chilena mostro el pastelito

- Ehh si, ¿qué hay de malo?- el chef se estaba enojando

- Bueno le falta azúcar- dijo Chile con una sonrisa

- Una mocosa como tú me cuestiona a mí, yo soy el gran Eduard Will, un chef respetado y considerando uno de los 10 mejor del mundo- el chef ya estaba arto del comportamiento de la chilena

- Si bueno, si yo digo que le falta azúcar, ES QUE LE FALTA LA MALDITA AZUCAR, O LO ARREGLA PARA QUE MI OLIOLI ESTE FELIZ O EL SIGUIENTE PLATO EN HECHAR AL HORNO SERA SU CABEZA- Chile se puso tan enojada que perdió todo la dulzura que la caracterizaba y fue remplazada por una aura sádica que acompañaba su sonrisa malvada

- Yo –yo te-te preparare otro y-y podrán tú y tu novio comer lo que querían- el chef quedo con tanto miedo que no pudo contestar otra cosa

- Eso quería oír, muchas gracias por su comprensión- Chile contesto volviendo a ser dulce y adorable y se fue

En la mesa de la pareja

- ¿Cómo te fue hanny?- pregunto Oliver

- Muy bien te traerán otro, el chef dijo también que podemos pedir lo que queramos y gratis- dijo la chilena muy feliz

- A-qui esta su-su nuevo pastel- dijo la mesera que vio todo el espectáculo de la cocina

- A muchas gracias- dijo Inglaterra

- ¿Qué pasa Olioli, está mal el nuevo pastelito?- pregunto Chile por ver un poco cabizbajo a su amado

- No estoy un poco preocupado, Francia supo que somos pareja, yo amo a hanny y a el bueno, el fue mi primera vez y me sigue gustando y…-Inglaterra estaba un poco nostálgico

- No te preocupes Olioli, mmm yo se que te hará mejor, vamos a tu casa y haces cupcake para mi ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Chile tratando de animar a su Olioli

- Me parece bien, hay hanny siempre tan inteligente- Oliver se paró de la silla con un saltito

- Me acorde de algo Olioli espérame en tu casa ¿siiiii?- Chile le hizo un puchero

- Bien hanny te espero entonces- y así Inglaterra se fue corriendo hacia su casa

- ¿Cómo de deshago de Francia? No lo puedo matar, no puedo despechejarlo, ni descuartizarlo, mi Olioli lo sabría, tampoco puedo utilizar la moto sierra, soy la única que lo ocupa, solo me queda mandar las cartas para asustarlo, yo se que se me ocurrirá hacerle algo, pero por mientras le enviare esto, que inteligente soy wujajajjajaja- Chile caminaba al buzón de correo por mientras pensaba como acabar con el francés, metió la caja al buzón y salió corriendo a buscar a su amado

Con las 8 naciones

- Disculpen, pero me preguntaba ¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre la rarita?- dijo Argentina arreglándose la corbata

- Si nosotros también queremos saberlo- dijo México entrando a la sala y levantando una ceja , junto con Perú, Bolivia (recuperado), Italia del Sur abrazando a un inconsciente España

- Bueno no creo que es de su incumbencia-Japón ya estaba arto de toda esta situación solo quería irse con su nueva información que debería darle ahora mismo el francés

- Confidencial- dijo Alemania por que no quería contarles el secreto

- No me miren a mí, yo no les diré- dijo Francia

- Francia te llego otro paquete- entro Prusia para entregarle el paquete al francés

- Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando- dijo Francia

- Ábrela de una buena vez da- dijo Rusia, así el francés abrió la caja pero solo había una nota que decía

"querido maldito que enamora las parejas de otros:

Quería decirte que unos días de estos te matare, si como lo oyes dejaras de existir por haber osado en robar el corazón de mi Olioli, NO TUYO, SINO MIO, SOLO MIO

ATTE: anónimo

PD: esta nota de autodestruirá en 5 segundos"

Y así fue, en 5 segundos la nota exploto en el rostro de Francia, dejando a los demás muy sorprendidos por la pequeña explosión

- Maldita, esto no se quedara así, ¿quieren saber porque los llamamos?, bueno porque la rarita está saliendo con la magdalena con pata y salen a hacer cosas cursi por todos lados- dijo el francés ahora muy fastidiado

- Qué horror, una pareja que no se ve bien junto, tampoco combinan su ropas apropiadamente, ósea, triple hello, es un horror a la moda y todo lo que es bello- dijo Italia del sur abrazando a un mas al español inconsciente

- Fratello, cállate de una buena vez- dijo Italia del Norte fastidiado de su hermano

- Ya lo sabía- dijo México un poco enojado

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo el argentino con su típica cara sin emoción

- Oye bájale el tono a mi México- dijo América levantando su bate

- Primero que nada no soy tu México, pervertido gringo- aclaro el mexicano

- Pero lo serás en un futuro muy cerca- afirmo el norteamericano

- Y segundo Argentina, Brasil y Uruguay también lo sabían, somos los únicos que la escuchamos, por ende, los únicos que sabíamos su secreto, además a todo esto, todos nosotros, los latino, sabíamos que a ella le gustaba el loco ingles ¿o no?, no me digas que estas celoso Argentina- termino de hablar el mexicano

- No lo estoy- dijo el argentino con su voz monótona

- Oigan, aquí faltan dos mocosos ¿Dónde están?- pregunto a viva voz el chino

En el jardín de Alemania

- Tranquilo hermano Bolivia, ella no te hará daño, además escuchaste ella está saliendo con el loco ingles, se olvidara de torturarte y estarás feliz- dijo el peruano tratando de calmar a su pequeño hermanito

- Pe-pero yo quiero vengarme, pero no quiero que sepa que soy yo, ayúdame por favor hermano Perú- dijo Bolivia haciendo un puchero

- Bueno podríamos llamar a Colombia y a Venezuela para que expandan el chisme- dijo Perú

- Pero ellas no les gustan los chisme- aclaro el boliviano

- Pero ellas saben a quién si- Perú sonrió malvadamente….


End file.
